Haunted
by nejisoifon-lover91
Summary: Made for english project. Sasuke is sent by Itachi to clean out their old gaurdiens home but their old gaurdien is still there...in spiret...and wants to play. Rating for Sasuke beating...Sasu/Naru Yaoi!


OK so this was an english project, I had to write a gothic/horror story. Don't think i got it but I tried. The rating is for Sasuke getting a little beat up and his future lover coming to save him. Ok so Sasuke gets pretty beaten up and ends up in the hospital...there is nothing wrong with me ok...just get to reading. So enjoy!!!

* * *

I couldn't really blame Sakura for being so excited, but I really didn't want to be there. For her, this was kind of like a vacation but for me this creepy old house, with its peeling paint, dusty windows and broken fence, was the center piece for every bad memory in my life. At one time in its long life, this place was covered in beautiful roses, whose sent was richer then any flower in the world and bright paint that was the high life of the street. But that was all before Orochimaru bought it. I still find it odd how the old bat left the place to me when he figured life was too hard for himself, the toaster, and the bathtub. Who would have thought the old coot would go and kill himself? Still, for some reason this house brought dark vivid memories of times I spent here as a child, even if the person responsible was 6 feet under. The last time I walked through that gate, I was 12, nursing a broken arm and no one would believe me when I said Orochimaru had pushed me down the stairs. Now Sakura had believed me only because she is my best friend, had a gaint crush on me at the time, and the only reason she was here now was to make sure I didn't trip over my own two feet, while walking down the stairs, holding box's and killing myself, cause in reality, im a klutz, which is why no one would listen to me when I was 12. Now im 28, living in an average size apartment, in an average part of New York, with an average job at the average bakery down the street, while attending an average collage with my average paycheck helping to pay an average rent. This is what led me to the living nightmare of his home. After he had died 2 years ago he left the place to me, for some unknown and ungodly reason, and now I was being sent here by my brother to clean it out and sell it. With the money from the house I could pay off some of my student loans and rent for the next 3 years. Now seeing the disaster waiting to happen with my own two eyes showed me I had a lot of work to do.

And that's when things started to happen. Sakura and I had arrived at the devil house late at night and crashed in the living room, not wanting to explore the home with no light. The next morning, Sakura's keys went missing, and they where cute keys too, she had a little ducky charm I had bought her for her birthday, on them. We put it down to mice and stated the demolition. First came the living room. Antique vases depicting gruesome battles, ancient rugs smelling of dust, and random pieces of heirlooms where stowed away into boxes to be sent to my brother. Leaving the furniture for later we moved on to the den and nearly died at the sight. Pictures where lying on the floor, glass frames shattered, pillows from the couch where torn open, white fluff scattered everywhere and the wallpaper hung limply from the walls as if wild animals had ripped it from its place and left it there to hang. I felt nauseas and had to leave the room. Who could have done that? I had the word of the lawyers that no one had been in the house since the old bat. Had a window been left open or did someone forget to lock a door? I was so engrossed in my thoughts; I didn't here Sakura when she came running into the room to find me.

After that the day just seemed to get worse and worse. The kitchen was in a similar state as the den and nothing was salvageable. Man my brother was going to kill me. I hadn't even been upstairs yet. The prospect of being anywhere near those rooms sent chills of ice running down my spine. I tried to go up there but half way, my mind started to play tricks on me and I swear I saw him. A scream ripped its way out of my throat and I turned tail and ran. Later on I realized it was only a curtain. After that Sakura had to literally drag me up the stairs, kicking and screaming. Of course, once up there, I realized my fear was irrational and finally got to work. If only I had listened to my irrational fear and left the house, because the next time I started down the stairs, boxes in hand, there was a ghostly figure standing at the bottom, waiting for me. This time Sakura had seen it too, for she was standing behind me, gripping my blue work shirt like a lifeline.

I couldn't see the figures face but I didn't need to, in order too feel the chill or panic that raced through me. Sakura's breathing sounded ragged and hoarse next to my ear as she clenched me shirt tighter. The figure was my old gaurdien Orochimaru. His head hung limp, chin touching his neck, shoulders sagged, as if being held down by some heavy burden, and his chest heaved as if he where breathing even though no sound reached my ears. I faintly heard him say the name Sasuke. My name. He was talking to me. I dropped the boxes in my hands hearing the items in them break and shatter as they tumbled down the stairs before passing right through his legs. My mouth went dry and a breath caught in my throat. Orochimaru had just taken a step on to the stairs. Faintly I heard Sakura take a step back. God I wish I could do the same but my feet had planted themselves and it didn't look like I was going to be moving anytime soon. I had quit trying to breathe as Orochimaru made his slow, undead march up the stairs, toward me.

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my shirt and Sakura began to drag me away from the stairs and into a room we had just started to clean. My mind finally started to function and I took a deep breath. It quickly became lodged as well for Orochimaru's spirit appeared in front of us. Like out of a cheap horror film, his pale, limp hand was reaching towards me and I faintly heard a raspy voice mutter something to faint to make out. I looked over my shoulder to find Sakura lying on the floor, sweating, pale and unconscious. I felt another chill race down my spine as terror gripped my heart. Orochimaru was now standing in front of me, hand clenching around my neck in a tight grip. He was choking me. My hand gripped his wrist and I nearly gagged. His skin was cold and slimy as if he had just gotten out of a freezing bath. I felt my panicked heart beating in my ears as I clawed at his arm, struggling to break free. Slowly his head started to rise and I tried to scream as his ugly, rotting face entered my line of sight. He wore a menacing smile as multicolored spots darted into my vision. Tears streaked down my face as his hand clenched tighter and my struggling arms started to weaken. His vice like grip suddenly released and I took a gasping breath only regretting it when the room spun. Sakura had pulled the strangling ghoul off of me, who was now trying to strangle her. My lungs screamed for air as I gasped, hand clutching my throat. The second I had been released my ragdoll-like body had fallen to the floor.

There was a sickening crunch and I looked up in horror as the ghoul broke Sakura's neck. I started crying again and watched as my best friend fell lifelessly to the floor not far from me. There was no time to think or even act before Orochimaru was upon me again, wringing what little breath I had regained, from me. My struggling arms latched on to his shoulders, scratching and ripping at any skin showing, trying to break free. Nothing seemed to work as my vision blurred. He now had a mocking smile on his face as he watched me dying at his hands. A cackle, sounding hoarse and ragged, sprung from his lips. My eyes darted around as those colorful spotted returned, trying to find anything to beat the creature of death off of me. My eyes landed on a wooded cane that must have fallen over when Sakura was fighting the ghoul. I reached for it, fingers scratching at the ground. I felt the cold wood on the tips of my fingers, grasped it and swung. It was a weak hit but affective for the ghoul went rolling off me. I didn't take the time to breathe as I lunged for the door. I was slow, weak and clumsy but had made it to the stairs before Orochimaru had caught me. I was screaming now, fighting to get free, but he wouldn't let me go.

Then it suddenly stopped and I was falling. Orochimaru had pushed me down the stairs. Again! I heard a crack as my shoulder met the edge of a step and another as my arm was crushed under my weight. Screams of terror and pain followed me down the steps too rest with me at the bottom of the stairs. I was once again nursing a broken arm with the added pain of a broken leg and crushed collar bone. I looked up to see Orochimaru slowly making his way down the stairs. A small spark of insanity flashed into my mind as I remembered seeing something like this in a horror movie. When it passed, I begged for this to be a nightmare, but the pain I was feeling was too real to be a dream. Orochimaru was now standing over me again, sadistic smile planted on his face. His mouth moved but no words came out. All I heard was a gurgling sound as if he was speaking with a mouth full of water.

A promise of pain flashed in his eyes before he jumped and landed on my already broken arm. A blood curdling scream broke its way from my throat, as the pain nearly knocked me out. My breathing was uneven and labored, coming in short rasps. A cruel laugh met my ears as Orochimaru started to grind his feet into my arms. Waves upon waves of pain crashed into me as more screams where torn from me. The laughter grew louder as he moved from my arm to my leg, jumping onto my knee. I felt the bone ripping from my skin, screaming silently, for my voice had gone hoarse. My vision blurred as he stepped off and onto the floor beside me. My body was shaking from not only the pain but from the fact that I knew I was going to die and I could do nothing about it. When I thought he had grown tired of torturing me I felt something grab my crushed shoulder. My eyes opened wide and I looked into his eyes. Faintly I heard "not done yet" and cried harder. He wasn't finished. Why was he doing this? What have I ever done to deserve this?

Then, as if god was answering my prayers, there was a nock at the door. Tears of joy ran freely down my face as I opened my mouth to yell for help. My hopes where dashed when I felt Orochimaru hand grip my mouth, stopping any words from being heard. I struggled; fight returning to me at the prospect of freedom. Then I heard it. The voice of an angel asking if everything was all right. I heard Orochimaru growl deep in his throat, hand tightening on my mouth. I don't know if it was my will to live or if it was the adrenaline finally getting to me but I lashed out with my good arm and smacked him in the face. He went rolling off and I took a large breath before screaming at the top of my lungs. The scream was half way out of me when I felt Orochimaru grab my neck again. There was a banging on the door and the dead homicidal nut job that was trying to kill me kept looking between it and me. His grip tightened and I felt the days events add up on me. I couldn't struggle anymore and just lay there, vision going blurry. The last thing I remember before the world went black around me was a bright light as the door was rammed open.

A week later I awoke in the hospital with my brother sitting beside me. For a moment my memory betrayed me and I had no idea what was going on. Then it all came flooding back to me and I lost it. My sobs echoed in the room but what he had to tell me shocked me into silence. The creature responsible for Sakura's death and my hospitalization was not found. The doctors told my brother I was lucky to be alive but I wasn't feeling very lucky. My best friend was dead and the whole time I was powerless to do anything to stop it. The police searched the home and found nothing but Sakura's body and a broken window. They think it was the work of a cereal killer, but I know the truth. I know it was Orochimaru.

The man who rescued me ended up in the hospital with me suffering from a broken knee curtsy of Orochimaru. His name is Naruto and like I first though, he was an angel. We ended up getting close and are now married. My shrink, the crotchety old jerk that he is, finally told me, after 10 years of therapy, that I was free to go and to never, quote "Darken my doorstep with your insurable whining again" unquote. I know that it was Orochimaru that day and I know that whatever he was trying to do was unfinished. For that reason I have yet to enter that house again in fear for my life. I go there occasionally and just stand on the side walk, looking into one of the windows, thinking of all that went on there. Sometimes, in the window of the room Sakura died in, I will see a shadow looking through the glass back at me, and I know its Orochimaru, waiting for the day I finally decided to enter the house. Yeah like that was going to happen any time soon. For now im content with flipping him the bird, getting in my car and goin ghome to my blond angel.

* * *

So there you have it. Told you there was nothing wrong with me!

Haru-chan!!!


End file.
